cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
M. Emmet Walsh
M. Emmet Walsh (1935 - ) Film Deaths *''Blood Simple (1984)'' [Private Detective Loren Visser]: Shot in the stomach through a door by Frances McDormand, who had mistaken him for Dan Hedaya. *''Missing in Action (1984)'' [Jack "Tuck" Tucker]: Killed in a explosion on his ship during a shootout with a patrol boat as he is opening fire so Chuck Norris and the prisoners of war can escape. *''Sunset (1988)'' [Chief Marvin Dibner]: Shot in the chest by Jennifer Edwards. *''The Mighty Quinn (1989) ''[Fred Miller]: Killed in an explosion (along with Fred Lloyd ) after thier helicopter crashes into an ancent ruin, when Fred is paralyzed after being bitten by a cobra left in the vehicle by Robert Townsend. *''Narrow Margin (1990)'' [Sergeant Dominick Benti]: Shot repeatedly with machine guns by Nigel Bennett and J.A. Preston firing from a helicopter whilst he's standing by a cabin window. His body is later seen when Gene Hackman goes to check on him. *''Killer Image'' (1992) [Senator John Kane]: Killed by John Pyper-Ferguson. *''The Music of Chance (1993)'' [Calvin Murks]: Killed (along with with Chris Penn) in a car wreck when Mandy Patinkin intentionally crashes the truck he's driving with Emmet and Chris in the passenger's seat. *''The Glass Shield (1994)'' [Jake Hall]: Suffocates after suffering a sudden coughing fit; he dies as Michael Ironside tries to revive him, as Richard Anderson looks on. *''Relative Fear (1994)'' [Earl Ladelle]: Suffocates when Bruce Dinsmore rips out the tubes to his oxygen tank. His body is later seen when Michael Dupuis discovers him. *''Albino Alligator (1996)'' [Dino]: Head bashed repeatedly against a wooden bar top by William Fichtner as they fight over a shotgun. *''Retroactive'' (1997) [Sam]: Run over by a car driven by Guy Boyd. During a time travel sequence he is shot to death by Shannon Whirry in another time-jump. *''Twilight (1998)'' [Lester Ivar]: Shot in the stomach (off-screen) by James Garner; he dies after opening fire on Paul Newman. *''Erasable You'' (1998) [Ralph Worth]: Shot in the stomach by Daryl Haney during the funeral of Walsh's daughter; the shooting is caught and broadcast live by news cameras. *''The Odd Life of Timothy Green'' (2012) [Uncle Bub]: Dies of a heart attack. TV Deaths *''Amazing Stories: Magic Saturday (1986)'' [Grandpa]: Dies of heart failure after switching bodies via a Chinese talisman for a day with his grandson (Taliesin Jaffe). *''Tales from the Crypt: Collection Completed (1989)'' [Jonas]: Bludgeoned to death with a hammer by Audra Lindley in his basement, after he threatens to kill her cat (having already killed and stuffed the rest of her pets). His amateurishly-taxidermied body is shown afterwards sitting in the living room when Martin Garner discovers him. *''The Outer Limits: The Refuge (1996)'' [Sanford Valle]: Killed by the backlash when his control of the virtual-reality world is broken. *''Home Improvement: Taps (1997)'' [Colonel Patterson]: Did not appear in this episode, but it's revealed that he died (off-screen) of a heart attack. Gallery Walsh, M. Emmet Walsh, M. Emmet Walsh, M. Emmet Walsh, M. Emmet Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Brunettes Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Disney Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:People who died in a The Outer Limits series Category:Death scenes by mistaken identity Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Blade Runner Cast Members Category:Home Improvement cast members Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Robert Benton Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by bodily bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by hammer Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by bodily suffocation Category:Death scenes by suicide